Mortal Quest
by KingBowser444
Summary: The first of two prequels to "A Feudel Dream". When the fate of three worlds hangs in the balance, two seperate groups of heroes must put aside their differences and cooperate to save them!
1. Annihalation: Day 1

Author's Notes: Alright. If anybody reading this has already peeked at/read "Feudel Dream", then some of the details in this story might make a bit of sense. This story, and the next one that I'll upload, are prequels to that one. These stories spawned from a dream my friend had about us being able to physically transform into our favorite video game characters, and I took it from there! So, please, enjoy the story. I don't own any of the video game characters presented, but the "combo-platter" characters that my friends and I transform into are mine.

* * *

Dream Quest: Mortal Quest

About three months have past since the Masters triumphed over the evil Timesplitters. During this time, everyone was back to living like normal people, with normal jobs, and normal families. Matt, on the other hand, is back in other world. He took some personal time off of work to visit the areas of Other World that he hasn't seen yet. Ironically, the landscape and surroundings seemed to get smoother and more beautiful the more advanced the programming of games became. Eventually, with the aid of the Super Truck, Matt wound up in the equivalent of Asia. Matt was enjoying the sites of northern "Tibet" when he suddenly got an odd feeling. Goku's **Power Sensing Ability** had become even more powerful within Matt over this three month period. Matt began to sense an evil presence in what he guessed was "China".

So, he got back into the Truck and drove to Other World's China. Eventually, he found himself at a holy Buddhist shrine. He got out of his truck and began to look around. As he did, the evil "energy" which he had sensed in Other World Tibet grew exponentionaly stronger. Matt finally stopped and hid himself when he reached what appeared to be a central area of the shrine. Soon, he saw five figures appear on the scene, they were surrounded by several hundred ninjas!

Matt:"(Inner) Wait a minute! Haven't I seen this somewhere before?" The ninjas spread out to cover the entire area, some came dangerously close to finding Matt, but none of them did. Matt:"(Inner) Those five can't be what I've been sensing. Their spirits are pure." The five beings talked amongst each other for a little while, then they all looked up when they heard a tremendously load scream! Matt looked up as well. When he did, he saw several more figures on the roof of the Shrine. There were six of them, one of which had a human skull as a mask!

Matt:"(Inner) Now I know that Other World China is Mortal Kombat! What's next!" One of the five pure figures was the Kombat god of Thunder in Other World, Rayden. With a tremendous leap, he flew onto the central stage of the Shrine. Shao Kahn, the evil man with the skull mask, did the same. The two landed very close to each other. Rayden:"As long as I live, you'll never control this world, Shao Kahn." Shao Kahn:"As long as the portal to Outworld remains open, this world which you protect becomes mine!"

The two men squared off. Matt:"This oughta be good. These two are immortal, so this fight is gonna last a LONG time!" After starring each other down for a little while, Kahn suddenly charged Rayden, smacking him with incredible force into a stone pillar! The pillar instantly shattered into several pieces. Shao Kahn:"[Laughs evilly] You will never win!" Rayden gets back to his feet just in time to dodge a green fireball, which Shao Kahn fired from his hands. Rayden:"Abdabada!" After chanting this magic phrase, Rayden flies into Shao Kahn. His open palms are charged with lightning magic, so the blow sends Kahn hurdling backwards several feet! When Kahn gets to his feet, Rayden roundhouses him right across the face, forcing him to his knees once again. Rayden slams Shao Kahn with a mini uppercut, which sends him rolling away in a daze.

Rayden begins to walk over to Shao Kahn, a ninja suddenly cries, "Master!" This ninja throws Kahn a whip, which he uses to quickly capture Sonja, one of the two women on Rayden's side. Matt:"(Inner) How did I know that was gonna happen?" Shao Kahn:"This ends now, unless you want to see her die!" Rayden:"You hide behind a human?" Shao Kahn:"Silence, Rayden! You've been hiding behind them for you're entire, pathetic life!" Out of nowhere, Sonja's boyfriend, Johnny Cage, tries to surprise Kahn with a flying kick! But, Kahn sees him coming, and with a monstrous punch, sends Cage to the ground. Shao Kahn releases Sonja from underneath of his huge foot and gets the dazed Johnny Cage in a nasty headlock!

In response, Rayden uses his thunder magic to trap Shao Kahn's generals, the six figures on the roof of the shrine, in an impenetrable barrier. Rayden:"You may take Cage, but I'll take your generals, because this world does not bend to the will of tyrants!" Shao Kahn scornfully scruffs at Rayden. Kahn:"You...who would never let one of your precious humans die!" Rayden's bluff had been called. Matt:"(Inner) I know where this is going! Rayden, whatever you do, don't release his generals!" Rayden:"Trade me for Johnny Cage." At this, Matt began to concentrate and transform into Bowseroku. The noise of his aura would probably give him away, but at this point, Matt's only thought was to save the helpless Johnny Cage.

Shao Kahn:"Come bow...at me feet!" Matt:"(Inner) I've seen the movie! So far, this is going exactly like the movie, but in the video game world! If I didn't know better, as soon as Rayden drops his barrier, Shao Kahn will go against his word and kill Johnny Cage!" As Matt predicted, Rayden dropped his barrier. Shao Kahn:"You FOOL!" Matt:"Aaaahhhh!" Before Kahn could begin to snap Cage's neck, he was hit by a **Mini Dragon's Fury**, which sent him flying almost fifty feet away!

Everyone searched for the source of golden ray of light! Liu Kang, the greatest fighter in Other World China, discovered Matt as he leaped through the air and landed on the central platform. Katana, who was princess of the Outworld, got into a fighting stance. Everyone was startled by this monstrous creature and didn't know what his motives were. Shao Kahn struggled to his feet and leaped back onto the platform. The creature which he came face to face with was easily two feet taller than he was!

Shao Kahn:"Pitiful monstrosity! You may have caught me off guard with that attack, by you'll never defeat me!" He sends a fist out, which is easily caught by Matt. Matt:"Humph! You're not even worth my time!" With that, Matt counters Kahn's attack by slamming him in the stomach with an iron fist. Kahn instantly falls to his knees from the blow. Matt ends his assault against Shao Kahn with an uppercut, which sends him flying about fifty feet away.

Shao Kahn gets up as though nothing even happened! Shao Kahn:"[Laughs evilly] You may have been able to defeat me, but it has begun! Soldiers! Annihilate 'em!" As he said this, Kahn creates a portal to Outworld and disappears through it. Rayden:"Whomever you are, we must get out of here! There are too many soldiers to fight and we can come up with a plan in a safer place! Follow me!" So, Matt along side Liu Kang, Sonja, Katana, and Johnny Cage followed Rayden to an underground passageway, with hundreds of Shao Kahn's soldiers breathing down their necks! Rayden:"Keep going!" He summons some lightning magic to blast the ceiling. Matt had the same idea with a mini Dragon's Fury. Both of the men blasted the ceiling and covered their escape.

The underground path was very dark, being only dimly illuminated by Matt's glowing orange aura. Suddenly, with a flick of his wrists, Rayden makes hundreds of torches light up. Rayden:"Now then, who are you?" Matt changes back to normal. Matt:"My name is Matt. I happened to be in the neighborhood when I saw Johnny Cage in trouble. So I transformed into that hulking creature, Bowseroku, so that I'd be strong enough to fight against Shao Kahn." Cage:"How do you know my name?" Matt:"I know who each and every one of you are, including all of Shao Kahn's generals." Liu Kang:"But, how?" Matt:"Because all of you are video game characters that I know of." The five of them each gave Matt a very puzzled look. Matt:"Think of it this way. I'm from the planet Earth. You guys are also from planet Earth, but you are in another dimension of my Earth, which me and my friends call _Other World_. Other World is Earth, except in this dimension it is populated solely by video game characters."

Sonja:"Ok, this is making a little sense." Rayden:"If what you say is true, then Outworld must also be part of your Earth." Matt:"What do you mean?" Rayden:"Outworld, which as you know is where Shao Kahn comes from, is an alternate dimension of our world." Matt:"Which means that Outworld is a third dimension of Earth." Rayden:"Exactly. Shao Kahn has opened a portal from Outworld into our world and intends to create **Annihilation**. Earth was created in seven days and Shao Kahn intends to destroy our world in the same amount of time. Which means that both of our worlds are in danger!" Matt:"I guess that means I'll have to call in the calvary." Liu Kang:"The calvary?" Matt:"I have five friends that have powers as well. If they join in, our groups combined will be able to easily stop Annihilation!"

Katana:"Are these friends as powerful as you are?" Matt:"In terms of brute strength, not even close. Bowseroku has the strength of 800,000 men! The other two that have super strength possess only the strength of 200,000." Rayden:"You are correct that we'll be able to out muscle Shao Kahn. He and I are equals; we each possess the strength of 100,000 men." With this information in mind, Matt used a small communication device on his arm to contact the rest of the Masters. D.C., Shane, Aaron, Steve, and Tom all answered the call. Matt:"Guys, meet me in Other World's China. We've got a problem that's bigger than all of us down here." So, the other five Masters received Warp Boxes from God and teleported to Other World. They all appeared in the courtyard of the shrine. In the tunnel, Matt and Rayden blast their way through the rocks and met the five other Masters at the shrine.

Shane:"So, what's this huge problem, Matt?" Matt:"In a nutshell, Shao Kahn wants to destroy Other World. Since he is from another dimension of Other World called Outworld, he is going to be able to do this in seven days. The problem is that if Other World dies, Earth dies as well because Outworld is a third dimension of Earth!" Tom:"That's...not good." Rayden:"We may be able to out muscle Shao Kahn, but he has us exponentially outnumbered! We'll have to get more fighters!"

With this in mind, the heroes went back down into the underground passage and wondered through the tunnels. Eventually, they came to a room with a ramp and a giant ball! Rayden:"This can be used to travel to anywhere on the planet in mere minutes." Katana:"You'll be moving so fast it will seem as if you're not moving at all." Rayden:"Sonja, I'll take you find your friend, Jax. He will give us the extra support we need." Johnny Cage, Matt, Steve, and Tom volunteered to go with her; they figured that Shao Kahn would have something up his sleeve. There was another ball in the room, which Katana and Liu Kang were going to take to an underground world called the Neitherverse. D.C., Shane, and Aaron would accompany them. Rayden said that the Neitherverse could be a rather dangerous place.


	2. Annihalation: Day 2

Second Day of Annihilation

The plans had been made. The group of heroes were about to act on this plan when suddenly Shao Kahn appeared with nearly 200 ninjas at his beck and call! Shao Kahn:"Rayden! You and this pathetic group will never be able to stop me when your all dead! Soldiers! Attack!" Almost in unison, the Masters transformed into the Nintendo heroes they were and charged into the fray with the fighters from Other World at their back! The Masters and the Fighters were easily able to overpower the ninjas, despite the incredible odds.

Tom went for Shao Kahn. Using the **Phantom Soldier**, he passed through Khan and smacked him in the back. Then the two grappled. Tom:"Matt, I thought you said that he had only half of my strength! He has to be at least 1.5 times as strong as me!" Rayden:"I was afraid this would happen! Somehow he is sapping the energy of the planet to make himself stronger! It may have happened anyway but because he is doing this to two worlds, his strength is growing immensely!"

Kahn threw Tom away and was prepared to fight some more. However, he still didn't have the muscle required to grapple with Matt, as he soon figured out. Matt grappled with him then gave a couple of quick jabs and an uppercut. Shao Kahn:"I may not be strong enough to go hand to hand with you, but because of the harsh atmosphere of Outworld, I won't have to!" With a mighty clap of his hand, Shao Kahn opens a portal to Outworld. His increase in strength allowed him to pull the Masters into the portal with the force of 100 tornadoes! Matt clung to the ground with his Climbing Ability, but the winds were too powerful for even his gargantuan grip! The others flew towards the portal and Matt stood up to catch them. He was successful, but because he let his grip go partially, they all flew into the Portal together!

Once he saw them fly into the portal, Shao Kahn gave another clap. Shao Kahn:"[Laughs evilly] Rayden! Without the seal of the holy family, your new friends will die from the radiation of the portal! Oh, and by the way, the portal is being sealed from the other side! If they don't figure out how to fight the force pulling them in, the portal will close on them, sealing their fates forever!" Kahn was partially correct; as the first bursts of radiation hit them, Shane put up a **Plasma Shield**, which protect the Masters from the radiation. Fighting the force while in the shield was another story. They couldn't move while in the protective barrier!

Matt:"Guys, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I've got to leave the protection of the barrier and pull us out of here!" They could all the see that the portal was rapidly closing from the other direction, with them stuck in the middle. D.C.:"But, Matt! The radiation will cook you to death from the inside out!" Matt:"[Loudly] You think that I don't know that! My **Healing Factor** will give me a little protection. But I've got to manipulate the energy of the shield so that I can grab on to it and pull you guys to safety! It's the only way!" The others reluctantly agreed. So, Matt left the protection of the Plasma Shield. The pain from the radiation hitting him was almost more than he could bare; only the power of his Healing Factor was keeping him conscious. Unknown to Matt, but by manipulating the energy, he was letting a small amount of the radiation get to his friends as well! Everyone was shrieking loudly with intense pain, but Matt's incredible resilience enabled him to fight the tremendous force that was holding him and his friends captive and leap out of the portal! When everyone got out of the portal, they collapsed instantly; the Masters were all at Death's Door!


	3. Annihalation: Day 3

Third Day of Annihilation

Several hours later, the Masters regained consciousness in the underground room. Shao Kahn had disappeared, but the Fighters remained. Kahn left them alone after he assumed the Masters were dead. Without the Masters, the Fighters stood no chance at defeating him, and Shao Kahn knew it! As the Masters struggled to their feet, they realized that they were in their normal states. Shane:"The surge of the radiation must've shocked us back to our normal states. I've got a feeling that out Nintendo-forms were really messed up by that radiation. But, there's only one way to find out."

With this, the six of them minus Matt, who was still struggling to his feet, began to concentrate and transform. At first, the transformation process was unbearably painful due to the radiation. After about thirty seconds, there was a green explosion and the radiation was purged from their systems. The Masters had transformed into their Nintendo forms once again, but something was very different! Unknown to the Masters, the radiation from the Outworld portal had mutated their DNA, which not only changed their Nintendo forms slightly, but enhanced a great deal of their powers!

As the green smoke from the explosions dissipated, the new Masters emerged. D.C. looked like a ninja with sky blue gauntlets and armor. D.C. also had an aura of blue fire surrounding his body. As Shane emerged, he looked like D.C., except his gauntlets and armor on his costume was a purplish color. Samas's arm cannon remained and took up most of Shane's right arm. Aaron's was bizarre. His transformation looked like a six foot, tan colored toad with Link's green tunic hat and shorts. He also still had his Triforce Shield and Fire Sword on his back. When Steve emerged from the smoke, he was quite different. He was six feet tall, with green hair and four arms! His outward appearance was heartless; his eyes were black as coal. Tom was only slightly changed. He still looked like Falco, but instead of a heavily armored military suit, his was in black pants and a black Kevlar vest.

The Masters were still unaware of why this happened. After seeing his friends transform, Matt decided to give it a try. He started to concentrate and was suddenly thrown into a wall by an unseen force! Rayden:"What on Earth?" Matt:"I've got only one explanation. My Healing Factor is trying to destroy the radiation, but because it mutated my DNA, the Healing is basically killing itself, and me! So, I've got two options, try again and hope it won't throw me again, or not transform." Shane:"I wouldn't transform if I were you. If you're right, then trying to do so will do more damage than good."

Suddenly, an all too familiar monk-hologram appeared. God:"Well, I see that the six of you survived you're little excursion to Outworld." Rayden:"Who is this?" Matt:"This is our God. He gave us our initial powers and guides us on our quests." God:"I fear that unless something is done soon, Kahn will be unstoppable. By the last day, his strength will have increased by ten times! But for right now, I'll focus on teaching you about the powers the..._Outworld Mutation_ has given you. D.C., you have been fused with the abilities of Sub-Zero, giving you the ability to freeze anything in your path. Yoshi was eliminated to do this. The aura of blue fire can be manipulated and used to melt the **Red Ice** which covers pieces of Other World and Outworld. You're freezing ability can create ice bridges if you need to as well. Perhaps your greatest asset and weakness is your frictionlessness. You can slide on any surface with minuscule amounts of effort, but you will also slide and fly great distances with the slightest blow! You possess Sub-Zero's body, voice, and speed."

God:"As for you Shane, you have been fused with the abilities of Rain, a recently killed General of Shao Kahn. You'll still be able to survive any fall and the blue visor over your eyes will give you thermographic vision at will. The radiation has also upgraded your magical armor." Shane was suddenly completely covered by a shiny Platinum colored metal! God:"This Platinum armor will reduce any physical injury to 1/8 of the severity. Rain also transfers over his super human strength of 50 men. Use it well. As a side note, you possess Captain Falcon's voice and speed, but Rain's body."

God:"Aaron, your new transformation is not that different from you previous form. You've been fused with the abilities of Pimple. The only difference in abilities is that Pimple's strength of 50 men has been given to you. You can also change your fists into anvils and grow ram horns when you are about to headbutt an enemy. So, essentially, you're a living cartoon. As you've probably noticed, you possess Pimple's body, Fox's speed, and Link's voice."

God:"Steve, yours is complicated. You have been fused with the abilities of Goro, the Prince of Outworld who was killed by Johnny Cage. You now have unsurpassed leaping power, so you can leap as high as 1000 feet. When you land you'll cause an earthquake in a 10 foot radius. Since you have four arms, you have twice the hitting power of any of the others. Other than that, you've remained practically the same. You possess Goro's body, Cloud's voice, and DK's speed."

God:"Tom, you are probably the second most enhanced out of the six of you. Because you've been giving the abilities of Stryker, your Stun Autorifle has become the Stun Auto Pistol, which fires almost three times as fast. With the addition of the billy club, the impact of most of your physical attacks will be enhanced dramatically. Your body is Falco's, but your voice is that of Master Chief and your speed is Stryker. With this, you'll be nearly twice as fast on your feet as before." Then God gave a look towards Matt, who looked utterly exhausted. God:"Matt, you were blasted with an exponentially greater amount of radiation because you left the safety of the shield and bravely pulled your friends to safety. I know what your new form will be and once you finally unlock its power, you'll have powers that are practically unimaginable. All you need is the right motivation..." With this, God suddenly disappeared, leaving Matt and the others to ponder about what He meant.

Liu Kang:"I've got a question or two. Namely, how did you survive? That radiation is enough to kill twenty men in a mere two seconds!" Matt:"It's amazing the things you can live through when you can heal faster than normal humans." Liu Kang:"Ok, but now what are we supposed to do?" Sonja:"Well, Shao Kahn thinks that they're dead. So, maybe if we go as we planned, we can lure him out of hiding." Cage:"Yes, but what about Jax? Shao Kahn knows about him and he might try to kill him before we can get to him!" Katana:"Yes! In all the confusion we forgot all about him! We must go immediately!"

So, Rayden, Sonja, Johnny Cage, Matt, Steve, and Tom got into one of the giant balls and started to roll towards Other World America. At the same time, Liu Kang, Katana, Shane, D.C., and Aaron got into another ball, headed toward the Neitherverse. The Neitherverse was a dangerous shortcut to a sacred temple deep in Other World China. Rayden and the others would meet them there eventually. The balls were crammed because they were really only made for two people, but the two groups got to their respective destinations rather quickly. Liu Kang and his companions reached the Neitherverse far before the others reached America, however.

So, the five of them got out and began to explore. The Neitherverse was close to the center of the Earth, so it was quite hot. Everything was going just fine for a while, but suddenly the group was jumped by several of Shao Kahn's minions. A robotic ninja named Smoke lead the charge of nearly 100 ninjas. Unknown to the Masters and the Fighters, their attacker's goal was not to kill them, but to capture Katana. With a swift kick, Smoke sent Katana and D.C. flying onto an other platform, leaving the others to face him and half of the army of ninjas. Smoke's computer brain figured that since his troops out numbered D.C. and Katana 25:1, it'd be a swift and easy capture. But, he didn't anticipate that D.C. was a Master. As he charged the group, Aaron morphed his fist into an anvil and smashed Smoke in his robotic face, damaging him moderately. Liu Kang countered the ninja onslaught with a few martial arts tricks of his own, as Shane used the Falcon Roundhouse. This interesting mix between Rain's **Mega Roundhouse** and the **Falcon Kick** created a flaming roundhouse which sent his foes flying with tremendous force.

Shane sent a few of Kahn's ninjas flying to their doom into the lava pits below where the platform was! Aaron continued his anvil-centered assault on Smoke, who was trying desperately to block the incoming smashes. Smoke got a kick in and sent Aaron reeling backwards. From there, Smoke fired a missile out of his chest! Aaron proceeded to duck and his **Triforce Shield** activated, reflecting the missile straight back at its launcher! Smoke dodged the missile, but Aaron used his **Fire Sword** and cut off Smoke's left arm.

Meanwhile, Katana and D.C. were fighting off 50 ninjas by themselves. Katana wasn't fooling around; she pulled out two blades which spread into deadly fans and started to hack up her would be captors. D.C. on the other hand, was using his new freezing power to freeze his foes in their tracks. That and a few sliding kicks helped keep Katana safe. The ninjas kept on coming, but they still couldn't out match Katana and D.C. Katana was repeatedly killing the oppressive ninjas, while D.C. was only knocking them out. He did, however, use his telekinesis to throw a few into the lava. After a fierce hack and slash battle, the two were victorious.

Shane and Liu Kang were having pretty much the same luck. Shane used his Lightning Flip technique to electrocute a few of the ninjas. Now that Rain was part of Shane's DNA, most of his attacks centered around lightning. The attack was a mix between Rain's **Lightning** and Samas's **Skrew Attack**. The back flip followed by a lightning powered kick paralysed several foes, which allowed Liu to knock them out effortlessly. Aaron was having a problem with Smoke, however. Smoke had managed to pin Aaron down and was trying to straggle him. Aaron's new found strength of 50 men was barely able to hold off the powerful gears in Smoke's arm. Seeing his friend's plight, Shane fired off a Voltage Missile. The mix between Captain Samas's** Raptor Missile** and Rain's **Thunder Uppercut** created it. The missile hit Smoke in the face, carried him up to the ceiling, and exploded, frying Smoke's circuitry with 100,000 volts of electricity! The Masters and the Fighter pressed on, invigorated by this victory!

That's when worse came to worse. A large gap was in their path and right below it was a river of lava! So, D.C. focused his power and created a thick bridge of ice across the huge gap. Suddenly on the other side, Sub-Zero's greatest foe, Scorpion, appeared. Scorpion:"Get over here!" D.C. knew that Scorpion wanted to fight him because he now looked like Sub-Zero. So, the two started to trade blows. D.C. was winning at first. He got the first punch in and continued his assault with a relentless flurry of blows. But, then the ground beneath them collapsed, sending them into a small tunnel beneath D.C.'s ice bridge.

After recovering, the two swung at each other again. Scorpion ducked and it became D.C.'s turn to take a beating. It would have been, but Scorpion's first punch sent D.C. sliding backwards, away from the continuing flurry. Scorpion looked confused; he'd never faced a frictionless Sub-Zero before. D.C. continued his charge at Scorpion and swung with all his might. Scorpion ducked and countered with an uppercut. Normally the hit would've only sent D.C. a few inches into the air, but he went flying through the rocky overpass and back onto the first square off area. With a large leap, Scorpion came up through the hole he just made and got back into his fighter's stance. D.C. recovered to his feet and slid at Scorpion and caught him off guard. He tripped and fell backwards, which gave D.C. time to leap at him. But, Scorpion caught D.C. with his legs and with a backwards flex, sent D.C. hurdling towards the fiery lava pits below!

That was Shane's cue to spring into action. He ran across the ice bridge and extended his **Grapple Beam** towards D.C. Unknown to Shane and D.C., Scorpion had teleported across the bridge and got Katana in an unbreakable hold! Aaron was there, but unfortunately Scorpion knew it. As Aaron charged, he moved with Katana out of the way and Aaron almost flung himself out over the edge! Scorpion:"So long, suckers!" With that, he teleported away, taking Katana with him!

Aaron:"Oh great, grand, wonderful! Now what?" D.C.:"I think the only thing that we can do is head to the Temple to get Rayden." Shane could see Liu Kang's distress. Liu was in love with Katana! Shane:"Don't worry, Liu. We'll get her back even if we have to burn down Shao Kahn's palace to do it!" Liu gave a small smile and the group trudged forward out of the Neitherverse. The group did come across a small obstacle on the way out. A thick red barrier was in front of them. They could only go around it if they plunged into some lava first! When they touched the barrier, it was warm and slippery like ice! D.C.:"This must be Red Ice! It's solid like ice, but warm like fire!" So, D.C. used his improved telekinesis ability to manipulate the aura of Blue Fire around his body into a large sword. He began to hack away at the barrier and the Red Ice melted rapidly! With the barrier out of the way, the Masters and Liu Kang continued onward to the Temple.

_Meanwhile_...The others had gotten to Arizona and found an abandoned compound used for genetics research. Rayden:"Jax is inside that compound. Remember to take the ball and turn where I said to. You'll reach the temple soon afterwards. I'll go to the temple now and talk to the Elder gods about Shao Kahn's abuses of power." With that, Rayden disappeared. The group of Fighters and Masters found their way to the main entrance of the compound. Tom ripped the door off of its hinges and the group went inside to investigate.

After going down a short hallway, they came to room and saw a large black man lying on an operating table. Sonja:"Jax! What the hell have you done to yourself this time!" She was referring to the metallic armaments attached to his arms. Jax:"They're cybernetic strength enhancers. They take what you've got and quadruple the muscle capacity!" Cage:"Well, look man! We've got to get out of here! I've got a bad feeling that we're about to be overrun!"

Cage couldn't have been more right. For not more than five seconds later, another cybernetic ninja called Cyrax burst into the room backed by 100 of Shao Kahn's ninjas! Fortunately for the group, Cyrax wasn't built as well as Smoke was. The gears in Cyrax's arms possessed only the same amount as Jax's enhancements, which were about equal to that of twelve men. Cyrax:"Major Briges. Sonja Blade. Johnny Cage. Shao Kahn will be pleased." Cyrax had no data on the Masters because Shao Kahn had thought them to be dead. Jax:"I'll take home-boy." So, while the other five dealt with the ninja problem, Jax and Cyrax went at it. Jax wasn't used to his enhancements yet; though they enhanced his strength greatly, they slowed him down as well. Due to the slow down, Jax was taking a nasty beating. Jax was down for the count after about 15 punches, so Cyrax went after the Fighters and Masters in the backroom.

The ninjas had almost no chance. Steve was beating down four ninjas at once while Tom was running rings around them, beating a few with his newly acquired billy club. Sonja and Cage were doing a duet, forming two person combos and exchanging foes. Being better martial artists than the enemy helped them as well. Matt was still groggy from his bout with the radiation. Though his Healing Factor wasn't purging the radiation, it was slowly giving him back the strength to fight. A few of the more cowardly ninja tried to jump him, figuring that this tired fighter would be an easy kill. They were successful in getting him to the floor, but fortunately for Matt, his Healing Factor had finished restoring his strength when he'd hit the floor. His foes flipped him and started pounding his face repeatedly. But Matt caught one of their fists in either hand and crushed every bone in the ninja's hand with little effort. Following this was a monstrous punch, which sent the two ninja flying into the unsuspecting Cyrax!

The two ninjas were knocked unconscious and Cyrax flew back into the room and landed close to Jax. Jax got up and slammed Cyrax in the gut, which sent him flying into a nearby wall. Jax:"Yeah! Now what!" Jax charged the stunned robot and began to hit him in rapid succession. With each punch Jax said a different word in the phrase, "Cybernetic strength enhancers! Come get some!" Before the word "some", Cyrax dodged and Jax punched through the wall. However, Jax couldn't get his arm back out! Cyrax then proceeded to use an acidic net to try and melt Jax to death. But, the net was caught by the metallic armament and stopped. The armaments were indestructible! This left Cyrax open and Jax kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

Cyrax landed on a computer mainframe, sending sparks everywhere and started a fire. As Jax ripped his arm out of the wall, Matt picked up a barrel of flammable powder and threw it at Cyrax. The powder combusted and shut Cyrax down for good in the process! At about the same time, the others finished off the ninja menace. Matt examined Cyrax closely. He saw a small dragon-like tattoo on his "skin". The tattoo suddenly came to life and disappeared. Steve:"Ok, that was weird." Then they noticed a bunch of panels on Cyrax that started to blink and beep. Cage:"Does that mean what I think it does?" Tom:"I think so! Lets move!" They all ran with all the speed they could muster and thirty seconds later, Cyrax's self-destruct program initiated and the compound was blown to smitherings! But, the Masters and the Fighters got out unscathed! With an invigorating battle and a new ally on the team, the group headed back to the ball tunnel, with high hopes of being able to defeat Shao Kahn in their hearts and minds!


	4. Annihalation: Day 4

Fourth Day of Annihilation

Now the only thing left to do was to go to the Holy Temple and meet Rayden. The hard part was going to be finding the Temple in the first place and getting there without Shao Kahn finding out. But, since the ball that they travelled in moved so incredibly fast, the group would be at the Temple's location in mere minutes. So, theoretically, even if Khan found out about it, he couldn't do anything about it until it was too late for him!

_Meanwhile_...Dastardly deeds were being plotted. Shao Kahn and Shinnock, his father, were already forming armies to conquer what was left of Earth and Other World once the Annihilation was complete. Shao Kahn was already sapping the planets of their energies, powering himself of to the strength of 600,000 men! What made this worse, is he knew that the Masters and the Fighters were headed to the Holy Temple. Even worse still was that Shinnock was one of the Kombat titans! He could mislead Rayden and the others at a whim if he talked to them; and that was precisely his plan! Shao Khan would arrive minutes later to crush the Masters and Fighters once and for all!

Rayden had reached the temple and was prepared to talk to the Kombat titans. He entered the temple and reached the center of a large room. Rayden proceeded to kneel down to pray. As he did, the room disappeared and he was transported to a temple in Outworld! Rayden:"I seek answers. Shao Kahn has opened the portal to Outworld against the rules of Mortal Kombat! Liu Kang won the tournament so the portals should remain closed for another generation. But, Khan has somehow reopened it." Kombat Titan 1:"Shao Khan has defied the rules of the tournament but there is little that we can do." Kombat Titan 2:"Your friends are in grave danger. Shao Khan's strength grows with each passing hour. If you're going to stop him, you must stop him now." Shinnock:"Rayden. The only way to protect the souls of your friends from being captured is to give up your immortality. Are you willing to risk that much to save them." Rayden:"If that is what I must do, then yes." With this, the souls of the Fighters were protected by a intangible barrier and Rayden was transformed into a mortal man. God was protecting the souls of the Masters.

Shortly afterwards, Shane and his group arrived at the Temple. They were accompanied by a female fighter, Jade. They came across Jade in a desert, which they entered after getting out of the Neitherverse. Jade knew how to find the Temple, so she was kind enough to join the group and lead them to it. A little later, Matt arrived with his group. Jade saw them coming and thought that they might be part of Kahn's army. So, she jumped Jax with a flying kick to the face! Liu Kang quickly stopped the imminent brawl by explaining that Tom and the others were part of their group. After they were formally introduced, Jax:"Jade, you've got a nice pair of legs, for kicking I mean." Matt just rolled his eyes; he knew that Jax was trying to hit on the lovely warrior.

Then, in the distance, they saw a midevil platoon heading their way! Shao Kahn was the leading horsemen, followed by the Queen of Outworld, Syndel. Matt:"Why do the bad guys always pick the worst possible times to show up!" Suddenly, Rayden appeared. He looked very different from before. Rayden:"Yeah, its a new look. I had to give up my immortality to protect your souls from the plague of Outworld. It seems as though Shao Kahn knew about our being here. But...how?" Matt:"Did you ever think that maybe your father wanted you to give up your immortality?" Steve:"Yeah. It's harsh, but why else would Kahn be here right now? Shinnock must've told Shao Kahn and now he's here to kill us all!"

D.C. started to use his freezing abilities to create an ice wall in front of Shao Kahn's path, in an effort to slow him down. The wall worked for a while, but Syndel used an ultra-sonic scream that instantly decimated the wall of ice! Cage:"So that's the chick with the super loud scream!" Tom:"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this." Shao Kahn got off of his horse and proceeded to pull out a very large sledge hammer. With a mighty heave, he slammed the hammer into the side of the cliff the Masters were standing on! Kahn's new found strength of 600,000 men was sufficient enough to turn half of the cliff into rubble!

Rayden:"We haven't much time! Here. I'll open a portal to Outworld. From there we can elude Shao Kahn for now and stop this tremendous threat from the source." Rayden put his hands in the air and started to spread them apart. Jax:"Come on! Who does he think he is? Lord Buddha!" In the meantime, Syndel had started to use her ultra-sonic scream to destroy the cliffs above where the Masters and Fighters were. This was going to send huge boulders and tons of dirt to fall on the heroes! Rayden:"My powers are failing me!" Rayden again stretched his hands in the air and spread them apart. Sonja:"Anytime would be good, Rayden!" Boulders began to fall towards them, threatening their lives! Just then, Rayden was successful in creating the portal to Outworld and their temporary salvation. Rayden:"Grab hold! As long as you're touching me, you'll be protected from the Radiation!" So, everyone formed a long chain of heroes and the large group went through the portal just as the boulders touched the ground!


	5. Annihalation: Day 5

Fifth Day of Annihilation

The Masters and the Fighters emerged through the portal just as dawn rose on the fifth day. The group was in Outworld, which meant that their lives were in even more danger than they were before. The good news was, they were able to live to fight another day by coming to Outworld. Shane:"Ok. Now what?" Jax:"I say we go find Shao Kahn and beat his ass down before he gets any stronger!" Aaron:"Good plan, except we still have to free Katana." Steve:"Aaron's right. If we free Katana then we may be able to stop Shao Kahn without even fighting him." Johnny Cage:"How do you figure that?" Rayden:"I was told by the Kombat titans that Syndel, Katana's mother, was buried on this Earth. Because of this, Shao Kahn was able to bend the rules. If we can get Syndel's spirit to see the light, which only Katana can do, the portal will close and Shao Kahn's power will instantly fade." Sonja:"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get Katana out of whatever kind of prison Kahn is holding her in and find Syndel!"

Jade knew a back way into Shao Kahn's castle, so she lead the group to it. It was a hidden doorway in the back wall. The passage within lead straight to Katana's prison! Liu Kang and Matt went inside to free Katana. In the meantime, the others were trying to find another temple, located elsewhere in Outworld. The **Shrine of Kombat** was where Katana's funeral took place. The group figured that this would be the best place to jog Syndel's memory.

Liu and Matt followed a long tunnel until they came to a hatch. Using his brute strength, Matt plowed the hatch down. With this, Matt and Liu had found Katana. But the room was quiet...too quiet for Matt's taste. Matt:"Liu, I've got a bad feeling about this." Katana:"Guys! Leave, it's a trap!" Katana was being suspended several feet above the ground in a huge, heavy cage. Shao Kahn had summoned Baraka, a mutant creature with the ability to extend swords from his arms, to kill Liu Kang once he came to rescue Katana. Since the encounter at the Holy Temple, Shao Kahn had become vaguely aware that the Masters were still alive. To make sure that the job was done right, he also hired several of Baraka's brothers. This made a bad situation even worse for Matt and Liu Kang.

Suddenly, Baraka swooped down on a rope and tried to decapitate Matt and Liu Kang! Matt:"Ok, now we know where they are." Liu:"They?" Matt:"I can sense the life force of people because of the powers that God gave me. Baraka came with friends...lots of them." Two mutants swung down on ropes. Matt grabbed on of them by the leg and hurled it towards the other. Because of the extended sword in its arm, the mutant that Matt threw impaled and killed his brother. That didn't go over well with the other mutants. Suddenly all of the mutants leaped down from their perch. There were seven of them and they all looked very angry. There were swords hanging along the wall, so Liu leaped and grabbed one. Liu blocked several attackers at once. He was about to give in to the force when suddenly the mutants were flung away on by one. They all flew into the wall and fell down. Unknown to Matt, around the walls were fire pits and Matt threw every last mutant into them!

Matt:"Liu watch your back. I may have gotten rid of his brothers, but Baraka himself is still lurking about. You need a boost?" Matt was referring to getting Katana down from the cage. Liu:"Sure." So, Matt made a cup with his hands. Liu stepped up into the cupped hands and Matt gave a heave. Liu flew up onto the cage. Liu grabbed hold and got to the top of the cage. He was going to cut the rope and get Katana out afterwards. As Liu climbed to the top, Baraka swung over to the top of the cage and started to hack at Liu as he climbed to the top of the cage.

Matt used his super strength to leap up to the cage to help Liu. Matt leaped over Baraka's head, turning Baraka's attention to this new threat. He slashed at Matt, but he dodged and slammed the evil mutant in his less than pretty face. Baraka flew back to his original perch and Matt followed. This gave Liu plenty of time to get to the top of the cage. At this exact moment, Sheeva, Goro's sister and general to Shao Khan, walked in the room. Liu changed his plans and cut the lock off of Katana's cage. He then helped Katana up to the top of her cage.

Now, they were at Sheeva's mercy. Sheeva:"The date's over!" She proceeded to use her incredible leaping ability to head to the top of the cage. Matt, who was still fighting the evil Baraka, saw this and threw the mutant at Sheeva as she flew towards the cage. Matt's throw connected with its proper target and sent the two evildoers plummeting below the cage. Matt:"Liu! Cut the rope!" Liu Kang complied and the cage was sent hurdling down towards the two helpless fiends. With bone shattering force the cage landed. Liu and Katana were merely shaken up a little, but Baraka and Sheeva were killed instantly. Matt:"[Cringing (Inner)] Well, that's two birds down with one hell of a big stone!"

Matt:"Come on! Let's get to the Shrine of Kombat." Katana:"Shao Kahn seems to be rather sure of himself. I don't think that he's the only one behind this. But, who's helping him?" Matt:"I don't know and we can't figure it out here. I can sense several of Kahn's ninjas coming this way. We've got to leave, now!" With a nod of their heads, Liu Kang and Katana followed Matt back to the secret passage. To cover their escape, Matt punched the wall and a large piece of the ceiling crashed down in front of the doorway.

When Shao Kahn heard of the escape, he was furious. Shao Kahn:"WHAT? You mean to tell me that two mere mortal warriors managed to defeat Baraka, eight of his kin, and Sheeva! How is that possible!" The ninja who was put up to telling Kahn the bad news was scared stiff, but he managed to get out, "We believe that one of them wasn't a mere mortal." Kahn pondered for a moment. An image of Bowseroku came to his head. Shao Kahn:"Was it that monster that defeated me in hand to hand combat twice?" Ninja:"No master. This was a normal man, but he seemed to have a distinct edge over the other fighters. He may be that creature in a less powerful, human state." Shao Kahn:"Humph. I thought I killed that thing with the radiation of the portal to Outworld. I guess he and his allies managed to survive. No matter. The longer Rayden waits to fight me the stronger I'll get. Not even that creature will be able to defeat me once the final day of Annihilation is upon us! [Laughs evilly]"

_Meanwhile_...Matt and the other two had gotten out of Kahn's holding cells. Liu Kang:"Even if we knew where the Shrine was, we're hours away from it. We'll never find it!" Matt:"I've got a plan about that." Suddenly, a Warp Box appeared, ready to take them to the Shrine of Kombat. Matt:"God knows everything." After the three of them got into the box, they were instantly transported to the Shrine of Kombat. Within a half hour, the group reached the Shrine. In fact, they managed to beat the larger group by about a minute!


	6. Annihalation: Day 6

Sixth Day of Annihilation

Everyone reached the Shrine at the rise of the Sixth Day. Time was running out. It seemed that Shao Kahn was one step ahead of the Fighters and Masters at every turn! For as soon as everyone reached the Shrine of Kombat, they all heard an unbearably load scream. Syndel was there waiting for them. Syndel:"It's hard to believe that mere mortals are causing my lord so much trouble. Now you will all die!" With evil laughter, she summoned three Raptors to her side. Raptors were ninjas with reptilian DNA, which meant that they could cling to walls and cloak themselves with instant camouflage. Then, with a green fireball, Syndel sent Rayden flying backwards into the main area of the Shrine. The three Raptors quickly followed Rayden in to the bowels of the Shrine, ready to fight to the death.

While Rayden was no longer completely invulnerable, he still had his super strength, which was far superior to that of the Raptors. Rayden wandered through the Shrine until his attackers surrounded him. He watched their movements cautiously. When one rushed over and tried to punch him, Rayden ducked and countered with sweeping kick. This sent the Raptor falling on his back. Soon after, Rayden grabbed him and hurled him at another Raptor. The throw connected sending both Raptors sailing away. The one in the back crashed into a wall and was knocked unconscious immediately; the one that was thrown still had plenty of fight left in him.

Meanwhile, Rayden blocked a few blows from the third Raptor. Following, he slammed him in the gut a couple of times and roundhoused him in the face, sending the ninja flying away. The Raptor hit a wall and slumped to the ground, defeated. Then the Raptor Rayden threw earlier tried to jump him. Rayden was ready; with a backflip, he dodged the blow and simultaneously hit the creature in the face. Rayden followed with a roundhouse punch and uppercut which sent the ninja hurtling toward the roof. The impact finished off the reptilian ninja.

When Rayden emerged from the temple, he saw the unconscious body of Syndel. Sonja:"Jade snook up on her while we distracted her. She hit her with a karate chop to the back of her neck. It stunned her instantly." Rayden:"Good. Now, Katana. If you kiss your mother's spirit, then it will see the light and Shao Kahn's reign of terror will end." So, Katana kissed her "mother" on the lips. Syndel woke up with a smile. But, not ten seconds later, her grin took on an evil appearance. With an evil laugh and a scream, Syndel's hair changed into sharp blades and slashed at them all! After this attack, Jade pulled out a sword and stood between the group and Syndel. Jade:"Sorry. But, I must obey my master. I've been leading you along this entire time!" Liu Kang:"You will die for this, Jade!" But, before anyone could make a move, Syndel and Jade teleported away.

Sonja looked at Rayden's back. He had been wounded by Syndel's attack. She noticed a bizarre dragon tattoo on Rayden's back. Steve:"Hey, we saw the same tattoo on Cyrax. Except, after we killed him, it came to life and disappeared." Rayden:"That was a temporary pass to get through the portal between here and Outworld. They didn't share the holy family bloodline." Shane:"Well hold on a minute. If you're not the one distributing these passes and you need the holy family mark, then who is?" Rayden:"The only ones who can bestow the mark are the Kombat Titans." Tom:"If that's the case, then how come Shao Kahn got one?" Rayden:"[Sighs] Shao Kahn is my brother. My father is the Kombat titan known as Shinnock." Jax:"Its funny how you never mentioned that before. So, why is Shinnock helping Kahn?" Rayden:"A long time ago my brother and I fought to see who was worthy of being my father's replacement. I defeated my brother, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I was deemed weak by my father and banished from his presence. Now I suppose his greed for power is bringing him to help Kahn in destroying our worlds!"

Aaron:"Well, there you go. Now we know why we were so easily deceived. Now I guess the only thing to do is to go to Shao Kahn's castle and put him out of his misery for good." Matt:"Aye, my thoughts exactly. The only thing wrong with that is by the time we get there, even by Warp Box, the seventh day will rise and Shao Kahn will be at the peak of his power!" D.C.:"Yes, but we'll have him out numbered. Perhaps that will even the odds a little bit." Jax:"I hope so. Now lets quit yapping' and get going!" So, God sent the group of heroes a Warp Box. With this, they were off towards their final showdown with the emperor of Outworld!


	7. Annihalation: Day 7

Seventh Day of Annihilation

It was dawn of the seventh day when the group entered the Warp Box. The Box flew towards its destination at supersonic speed. But even with this much speed, the Warp Box didn't reach Shao Kahn's castle until the afternoon. The sky had turned black from the great amount of darkness being spread throughout the land. The Earth and Other World were being poisoned to the core by this evil magic. Matt and the others were the only ones who could stop it. If they didn't both worlds would come to an end and Shao Kahn will rule all three worlds. The Masters and Fighters weren't about to let that happen.

They emerged from the box and entered the castle. They didn't wander too far when suddenly the area turned into a colosseum. Shao Kahn and his generals were at the top of the ring, parallel to their position. Shao Kahn:"The seventh day has dawned! After this day is done I will be the supreme ruler of the worlds and I'll be invincible!" Suddenly Shinnock appeared. Shinnock:"Rayden. I've come to offer you one last chance to join me and rule by me like you were always meant to. It pains me to see you this weak." Rayden:"IT IS NOT WEAK TO VALUE LIFE! I defeated you once, brother, and so help me I'll do it again." Without warning, Shao Kahn fires a green fireball at Rayden. In his mortal state it would've surly killed him, had Tom not used his super speed to carry Rayden to safety.

Shao Khan and his elite meant business. The only thing riding in the heroes' favor was that they had Shao Kahn's army heavily outnumbered. Aaron & Jax:"Mr. Ed is mine." They were referring to Motoro, a half man, half horse creature of tremendous strength. Katana:"I'll take my mother." Liu Kang said he'd help her. Scorpion appeared out of nowhere among the generals. D.C.:"I want a rematch." Also appearing among the generals was a much larger looking Goro, named Kintaro. Steve:"I guess I'll get Giga-me." A ninja named Ermac suddenly split into two different people, his other half was called Noob Saibot. Shane:"I'll get him." Sektor, the third of the robotic ninjas also appeared. Tom:"I'm gonna di-sektor this robot." Sonja + Cage:"Leftovers are fine with me." At this point Matt was already marching up a huge staircase which lead to the greatest enemy of all, Kahn. Matt:"[Cracks his neck] That just leaves you and me. Let's dance."

Jax and Aaron faced off against the eight and a half foot giant. Aaron:"I guess he can't get any uglier, can he?" Motoro's bad temperament was soon unleashed. He immediately tried to headbutt Aaron with his ram horns. Aaron answered right back, using Pumble's ability to instantly grow ram horns. The two heads collided with tremendous force. Both were sent staggering away because the both of them possessed the strength of 50 men. Jax took this opportunity of Motoro's weakness to slam the evil beast in the gut. Motoro bent down with moderate pain, but wasn't harmed as badly as Jax expected. Motoro:"Though your weapons are mighty, they are nothing compared to Motoro!"

After a twist, Motoro kicked Jax in the chest with his hooves sending the startled Fighter flying across the arena. Jax:"[Low] I can't take much more of this. [Audible] Aaron! Jump!" With this, Jax punched the ground beneath him, sending out a shockwave that caused Motoro to stumble. This stumble was all Aaron needed. Aaron swung at Motoro, his fist changing into an anvil on the way. The blow landed with colossal impact. Motoro was sent flying through the air. As he flew, Aaron loaded up his **Laser Crossbow** and fired a few arrow beams at the helpless Motoro. To Aaron's disbelief, the arrows simply bounced off the creature's tough skin!

Motoro landed and smacked Aaron across the face with gigantic force. Aaron proceeded to pull out his Fire Sword and tried to slash the evil beast. Motoro blocked and laid another colossal blow against Aaron. As Aaron flew backwards, Jax tried to help his friend by challenging Motoro again. Jax tried to slug Motoro in his face, but his blows were easily blocked by Motoro's superior strength. Motoro then proceeded to twist at Jax's arm and the cybernetic armament began to twist off of Jax's arm! After he had it off, swung it at Jax and clubbed him in the face. Somehow, this knocked some sense into Jax. He suddenly realized that he didn't need the cybernetic strength enhancers to beat Motoro. So, Jax slid the other armament off of his other arm willingly. Motoro:"[Laughs evilly] Without your weapon's you are no match for Motoro." During this moment of gloating, Jax reached up and punched Motoro hard in the groin. Jax:"I've got all I need right here!"

With this, Jax leaped up and did a couple of flying kicks against the evil beast. This onslaught was causing Motoro to weaken. Motoro didn't like getting beaten, so he gave a karate chop and sent Jax flying to where Aaron used to be. But, Aaron was up and about again. He bum rushed Motoro, in his typical hot headed manner. After Aaron slammed the beast in the face with an anvil-fist, Aaron used his new ultimate technique, Falore's Swarm. Aaron began to spin at the speed of Falore's Wind with his foot extended. The rapid spin kicking was giving Motoro the knockout beating of his life. By the time Aaron's attack was done, he'd kicked Motoro 200 times! The only downside to Aaron's attack was that he would be quite dizzy for about a minute afterwards. Fortunately, Aaron was successful in knocking Motoro out. This was confirmed when the horse-man slumped to the ground with his eyes shut. Aaron:"Alright Jax, we did it! Now all we can do is hope the others win their battles as well!"

Katana and Liu Kang squared off against Syndel. Syndel had no qualms about fighting and destroying her daughter. Though she was mighty, the combined forces of Liu and Katana were mightier. Katana started things off with a rushing kick. Syndel easily blocked it but she was hit by a fist to the stomach. This was followed by a roundhouse to the face. It was evident that Katana had the advantage at the moment, but Syndel still had a trick or two up her sleave. She proceeded to sweep Katana off her feet with a sweeping kick. Liu Kang immediately performed a flying kick which struck the evil sorceress in the face, sending her staggering backwards quite a ways.

Liu was about to continue his assault against the evil Queen of Outworld, but Syndel extended her hair and wrapped Liu Kang up. She then threw Kang away from Katana, who was pretending to be down for the count. Liu went flying backwards nearly twenty feet. Syndel:"[Inner] Now that Mr. Boyfriend is out of the way, she'll be an easy target." Syndel walked up as close to the downed Katana as she could. Then she lifted her leg in the air and brought it down towards Katana's neck. But, Katana blocked the downwards blow by grabbing Syndel's leg and tossing her sideways. Liu Kang was there in a flash, getting Syndel in a nearly unbreakable, and painful, hold behind her back. Katana:"Whatever you're supposed to be, you will live to witness the fall of Shao Kahn, to give my mother's spirit peace."

D.C. and Scorpion were glaring at each other evilly. Scorpion started the battle off by firing off his harpoon. D.C. ducked and answered back with a blast of Dark Frost, a combination of Mewtwo's **Shadow Ball** and Sub-Zero's **Deep Freeze**. The blast struck Scorpion and froze him solid in a shell of purple ice. Scorpion broke out of his cold, dark prison in a matter of moments. From there, he and D.C. traded blows. D.C. got in a one-two punch combo, but Scorpion hit him with a devastating roundhouse. And due to the frictionlessness of D.C.'s Nintendo form, the blow sent D.C. sliding more than one hundred feet away! D.C. was back in a flash, or at least that's what it appeared to Scorpion. D.C. was bum rushing Scorpion. Scorpion counter attacked by punching D.C. in the face. But, as soon as he did, Scorpion was frozen solid!

D.C. had send out an clone of himself. By mixing Mewtwo's **Confusion** (Telekinesis) and Sub-Zero's **Ice Clone**, he was able to create a Kamikaze Ice Clone. Scorpion broke out of the ice in a rage and recklessly charged at the real D.C. Suddenly, D.C. disappeared from sight. As Scorpion stood there confused, D.C. appeared behind him and performed a Sliding Kick. By combining Mewtwo's **Teleport** and Sub-Zero's **Slide** ability, D.C. had created the Sneak 'n' Slide. This was followed by a Paralysing Ice Fist, which was a mix between Mewtwo's **Disable** and Sub-Zero's freezing abilities. The moment the blow connected, Scorpion fell to the ground, stunned.

Now D.C. had pissed Scorpion off. Scorpion uppercutted D.C., sending him flying 30 feet upward into the air. Scorpion:"Two can play at this game, sucker!" With this, Scorpion disappeared and teleported behind D.C., who was still in the air, and clubbed him in the back with a punch. This sent D.C. hurtling back down to the ground. Scorpion landed just as D.C. was getting to his feet. In a desperate attempt to end the increasingly difficult fight, D.C. used his new ultimate attack, Polar Crush. All of D.C.'s enemies within a 45 foot radius was instantly frozen, thanks to Sub-Zero's **Polar Blast**! Since only Scorpion was in this range, he was the only foe frozen. Once he broke out, he was punished by the psyonic waves of Mewtwo's **Mind Crush**! This psychic waves and the proceeding roundhouse from D.C. finally knocked out D.C.'s immortal enemy! D.C.:"[Inner] I hope the others had an easier fight than I did!"

Steve came face to face with the nine foot behemoth named Kintaro. Kintaro:"Well, cousin. Long time no see." Steve:"I only came back because I heard certain people were up to no good. Let's party!" At this "fighting word" Kintaro immediately charged at Steve, who leaped over the giant's head. Steve then stuck Kintaro in the stomach with a Power Punch. When Kintaro bent down from pain, he was hit by another in the face, sending him to the ground instantly. This new Low-High Power Punch was a mix of Thunder's **Power Punch** and the fact of Goro's having four arms.

Kintaro recovered rather quickly from the blow, however. Kintaro:"[Laughs sneeringly] That actually hurt. I'm surprised coming from _you_." At this remark, the hot-headed Steve grabbed the fiend around the waist and Power Bombed him into the ground head first. The devastating technique was formed from Thunder's **Pile Driver** and Goro's **Grab 'n' Slam**. Kintaro was struggling to his feet, but he still had something to say. Kintaro:"It seems the runt has learned a trick or two. But, do you know this one?" With that, Kintaro leaped high into the air and Steve followed. They leaped to exactly the same height. This was completely unexpected to Kintaro, who thought that Steve wouldn't have the muscle to leap this high. Steve:"Got anything else to say!" With this, Steve slammed Kintaro downward with a mighty hit.

Kintaro made a crater ten feet deep in the ground from the impact. As Steve landed, he caused an earthquake, sending out a shockwave, as with Jax's _Ground Pound_. Kintaro stumbled as Steve expected which gave him the opportunity to use the Spinning Flame. This combination of Thunder's **Spinning Kong 5x** and Goro's **Flame Fist** created the technique. Steve spun around and around, smacking Kintaro multiple times with flaming fists. By the time Steve was finished, he'd smacked the startled Kintaro twenty-five times!

After recovering from his shock, Kintaro grabbled with Steve. Kintaro's superior size, in conjunction with his slightly higher strength level, was bringing Steve to his knees. But, with a swift kick, Steve send Kintaro flying away with a hurting stomach. Steve then used his new ultimate power. He pulled out four bazookas, all pointed at Kintaro. The Omi-Bazooka 4x was a mix of Thunder's **Omi-Bazooka** and Goro's having four arms. This created four bazookas which fired 25 bananas with the combined force of 1.25 atomic bombs. If Steve pointed all four bazookas at one object, it had the power of the original Omi-Bazooka, 5 atomic bombs from 100 bananas. That's exactly what Steve did to Kintaro; he fired all four of the bazookas at the stunned Kintaro and hit him full force with the attack! When the smoke cleared, Kintaro fell flat on his face. Steve:"[Inner] If he isn't dead, he's probably real close. I hope the others are in good shape!"

On a different level of the temple, Shane faced off against Noob Saibot. Noob:"Rain! I thought Shao Kahn killed you." Shane:"I guess you just aren't that lucky." After an evil laugh, Noob charged at Shane. Shane dodged and swept Noob off of his feet. Before he hit the ground, Noob suddenly disappeared from sight! Shane wasn't worried; Shane simply activated his _Thermographic Vision_ to scout out Noob's position. Unfortunately, by the time Shane saw the red image of Noob, he already had his hands on Shane. Noob inflicted a back breaking slam against Shane, followed by a hard roundhouse. As Shane staggered away, Shane:"[Inner] I guess this guy knows how to fight."

With this, Shane began to power-up a Paralysing Falcon Shot. This mix of Captain Samas's **Falcon Shot** and Rain's **Rain Ball** created a blue falcon blast that paralysed the foe on impact! Noob's aggressive fighting style was his downfall. As Shane fired the blast, Noob couldn't stop running in time and was hit right between the eyes by the watery bird! Noob shrugged the hit off but after about two seconds, he went stiff as a board! This gave Shane time to prepare a Falcon Roundhouse for the fiend. The hard, fiery kick clubbed Noob with bone shattering force and sent him flying nearly twenty feet away. Noob:"Well, looks like you've got some fight in ya after all." Noob swings at Shane, but Shane dodges and hit Noob with a Lightning Flip. The lightning powered kick gave Noob quite a shock and sent him flying backwards about ten feet. Shane finished his two hit combo with a **Falcon Dive**, grabbing Noob out of the air and drop kicked him thirty more feet away.

When Noob got up, it was easy for Shane to see that he was breathing heavy. Noob:"I must say, impressive. I've never seen that move before." Then Noob fired a strange ball of what appeared to be smoke at Shane. Figuring it was magic of somesort, Shane activated his **Plasma Shield**, which stopped the magic blast before it could get close to him. This distracted Shane long enough, however, for Noob to run in close and pumble Shane with a seven hit combo. Shane merely shrugged off the physical assault and returned the favor with another Falcon Roundhouse. As he flew backwards, Shane thought, "It's time to stop fooling around." With this, he powered up his ultimate attack and fired it at Noob as he landed with a thud. Shane's new Gamma Radiation Dynamo Shot was a mix between Captain Samas's **Gamma Radiation Falcon Shot** and Rain's **Mega Lightning**. This sent out a white colored falcon shaped blast that was charged with not only gamma radiation, but also with 100,000 volts of electricity! The white falcon hit Noob, shocking and frying him at the same time! Noob was didn't die, but was badly burned and sent into unconsciousness instantly. Shane:"[Inner] That's over. I hope the other enemies aren't as resilient as mine was."

Unlike the rest of the Masters and Fighters, Tom was up against a soulless enemy. He was facing the third and final cybernetic ninja, Sektor. Sektor was the sneakiest and most damage resistant of the robots, but his gears were only half as powerful as Smoke's. So, in terms of brute strength, Tom had a distinct advantage: 200,000 men versus 25 men. Sektor on the other hand, had sneakiness on his side.

Sektor drilled his way into the ground before Tom could even react! Sektor suddenly popped up below Tom and uppercutted him several feet into the air! Tom:"[Inner] Nice trick!" As soon as Tom landed, he pulled out his new and improved Stun Auto-Pistol and blasted away at Sektor. Unfortunately for Tom, Sektor could feel no pain whatsoever, so Sektor was able to plow through Tom's relentless assault easily. Tom realized this a little two late as a metallic fist soon struck him in the face. Hard.

When Tom recovered from the punch, he rushed Sektor with the Speedy Throw. The mix of Master Falco's **Phantom Soldier** and Stryker's **Billy Club Grab 'n' Throw** created a light-speed throwing attack! Using his Billy Club, Tom rushed forward in a blink of an eye and wrapped it around Sektor's neck and, with a mighty heave, sent the robotic ninja flying backwards nearly fifty feet! Sektor quickly got to his feet and fired a missile at Tom! Tom countered with his **Jumbo Reflector** and sent the missile straight back at Sektor! Sektor dodged the returned missile but was instantly hit by some of Tom's **Frag Grenades**, courtesy of Stryker.

Sektor flew backwards fifteen feet, damaged moderately, from the explosions. Sektor got right back up, showing no sign of slowing down. Tom pulled out his Fire Club, a permanent usage of a technique mix of Master Falco's **Big Chief** and Stryker's **Billy Club Trip**. With this weapon in hand, Tom ran up to the slightly damaged robot and slammed him in the stomach, flipping him over the club and onto his back. Sektor replied by kicking Tom in the head several times before getting up and delivering a monster uppercut that sent Tom flying twenty-five feet away.

Tom:"[Inner] Jezz! Nothing I hit this guy with seems to work. I've tried everything I've got against him, except one thing..." So, Tom pulled out a large blue grenade out of his pocket and chucked it at the approaching robot. The grenade separated into two smaller ones in mid-air and those two separated and shot out another even smaller one each. When they exploded, a burst of blue energy spread from the grenades like an explosion. Sektor took the hit full blast, but still seemed to be impervious to damage! That is, until the additional effect of Stryker's **Super Taser** kicked in. This added to the already powerful **Big Bang** created the Cluster Energy Bomb. Essentially, the bomb was one of Master Falco's Big Bang grenades charged with 100,000 volts of electricity. Anyone within 10 feet, which Sektor was, would feel this effect. So, no sooner had Sektor taken three more steps toward Tom, he was shocked by the electrical blast! This blast completely fried the poor robot's circuitry. But, just to make sure, Tom slammed the powerless robot in the face with his Fire Club, knocking the head of the soulless fighter completely off! Tom:"[Inner] Modern conveniences can sure be a royal pain in the ass! I just hope the other's live through their fights like I did!"

Not too far away, Sonja and Johnny Cage faced off against Ermac, one of Shao Kahn's stronger generals. Ermac quickly realized that the odds weren't in his favor and Noob was off fighting with Shane. So, Ermac used another rather devastating power of his and created a mirror image of himself. Whatever he did, the mirror image did with the alternate side of the body. But, it didn't take to long for Cage and Sonja to figure this out. Everytime they dodged on of Ermac's punches, they saw the second hand of the other.

After the couple dodged for a while, they rolled out of the way and tripped their individual opponents. Ermac's mirror move had another flaw in it; whatever Ermac or the clone felt, the other felt equal amounts of pain. So, after a while, Ermac called back his mirror image and began to combat Cage and Sonja on his own. Despite his disadvantage, Ermac was fairing quite well against the Kombat pair. When one attacked, he would duck and sweep the other. After Sonja and Cage both hit Ermac at once, he decided to pull out all the stops. Ermac pulled out two swords and began to hack at the two Fighters like a madman!

Ermac also went back to using his mirror image technique, creating double trouble for the Fighters! Now not only did they have two ninjas of equal power to deal with, each of the ninjas were armed with two dangerously sharp blades! Each ninja targeted one of the two Fighters and started to hack away. Things were looking grim; Johnny Cage and Sonja were back to back and the two evil ninjas were on their fronts. The two looked back at each other and nodded. They each knew what the other was thinking; as soon as either version of Ermac ran up and tried to slash them, they dodged and the real Ermac ended up stabbing his other self in the chest!

The mirror image died and the real Ermac slumped to the ground in immense pain! Ermac quickly called back his image and the two became one once again. When the union was complete, Ermac seemed as good as new! Ermac:"[Sarcastic tone] Before we continue to fight, I must ask you two a question. If you kill a clone of yourself and then reabsorb him into yourself and use his spirit to heal yourself, is it murder or suicide?" Sonja charged at Ermac and performed a flying kick. Unfortunately, Ermac grabbed her leg and tossed her behind him. With a backflip he was overtop of her with a sword in hand. Just as he was about to stab her in the face, Cage saved his girlfriend by tackling Ermac from on top of her. Ermac responded by instantly throwing Cage. Sonja again charged at Ermac and tried to punch him. Ermac dodged and grabbed her arm, getting her in a painful hold.

Sonja was hurting from the hold, so she used her great flexibility to grab Ermac by the face with her feet and flip him forward. With her feet still around his head she stood up and used her feet to push is neck in a normally unobtainable position, thus breaking it and killing him instantly. Now all the pair could do was hope the others were alright.


	8. Round 1

At this point, all Matt and Shao Kahn were doing was staring each other down. Kahn:"It amazes me beyond belief how such a powerful monstrosity possesses the body of such a weak individual!" Matt:"Muscle isn't everything." Before Matt could even finish what he was saying, Kahn was already upon him! After getting Matt in a headlock, Kahn began to mercilessly pound his face and gut! Finally with an uppercut, he sent Matt flying backwards 300 feet! Kahn:"You were correct; it also takes speed and endurance to survive in a battle!" Kahn looked forward in amazement as Matt got to his feet, as though nothing happened! Matt:"[Inner] I can't take another beating like that! The strain of fighting is causing the Healing Factor to go overtime to keep me from getting killed; and doing that is causing it to shut down!"

At this point, things were looking increasingly grim for Matt. Kahn again bum rushed him, but this time Matt was ready. Matt dodged and swept Kahn off his feet. When Kahn got back to his feet, Matt delivered a punch that would've sent anybody else flying! Kahn on the other hand, merely flinched at the punch. Though Matt still had the strength of 50 men coursing through his veins, Kahn had that off a million! Kahn:"You dare insult me by challenging the strength of 1 million with a mere 50!" At this remark, Kahn kicked Matt in the stomach; the force from this blow sent him sliding along the ground for nearly 100 feet. At this point, Matt was bleeding profusely out of his nose, mouth, and his legs. Things had just got worse for Matt; his Healing Factor had completely shut down and his wounds were getting worse by the second!

Matt was struggling to keep his footing. Kahn yet again charged at the battle worn hero. Matt leaping into the air and performed a dew jumping kicks. Unfortunately, all that these kicks were good for was making the evil tyrant mad. The moment that Matt landed from his attack, Shao Kahn punched Matt in the face five times in rapid succession. After this, he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the ground a few times, followed by a kick that sent the helpless hero flying into a wall. Matt was embedded into the wall and was quickly sent deeper into it from Kahn's next punch. Kahn mercilessly grabbed him and slammed Matt against the wall three times and finally threw him to the ground. Matt laid face down on the ground and Kahn placed his foot over the back of Matt's neck. Matt was now at the evil emperor's mercy!

Shao Kahn then just as quickly removed his foot. Shao Kahn:"Humph. You're not even worth killing. [Laughs evilly] But now that you're no longer a threat, I can move onto your worthless friends!" As luck would have it, at this exact moment all of the other battles were finished, with the Masters and Fighters victorious. Tom had just finished blowing up Sektor when all of a sudden he sees a huge fist come at his face. The sudden attack caught him completely off guard and knocked him out immediately because of it. The other Masters saw what Shao Kahn did to Tom and ran over to try and help. Shao Kahn saw the Fighters coming as well, so he used his sledge hammer to create a large rift, separating the Fighters from the Masters completely.

Kahn:"You five actually pose a threat to me. So, I'll make your beatings quick!" Shane fired a Voltage Missile at Kahn, but he dodged the missile and in one fowl swoop, pulled out his sledge hammer and slammed Shane in the head with it. The blow did little physical damage to Shane because of his Platinum Armor, but Shane was dazed by the hit. Kahn proceeded to fire a sky blue fireball at Shane. Shane was then shocked by electricity from the fireball and fell unconscious. Steve and Aaron both recklessly charged at the emperor of Outworld. Kahn dodged them both and karate chopped them in the back of the head. Kahn hit the "sweet spot" on each of them and they slumped to the ground.

D.C. was the last of the five remaining. With a backwards flip, D.C. sends a Kamikaze Ice Clone at Shao Kahn. Kahn is hit by it and D.C. runs up to the frozen fiend. D.C. was going to punch him and break Kahn into hundreds of pieces! But, before D.C. can actually do this, Kahn breaks free and slams him in the face. After D.C. slides for 450 feet, Kahn leaps forward and lands on D.C.'s face! This rather painful attack was all D.C. could take. He drifted into unconscious slumber a few seconds later. Kahn:"[Inner] Hmm. Now I'm bored. (Laughs) I'll take these unconscious fools over to their friend and torture him so more!" _Meanwhile_...Matt laid on the ground, a bloody mess. By chance, Matt's friend, Erin, was brought to the battlefield by the ever quickening merge of Outworld/Other World and Earth. As she wondered around her new surroundings, she saw the bloody mess and recognised it to be her friend Matt. Erin quickly rushes over to him. Erin:"Oh my God! Are you alright!" Matt:"[(Surprised) Weak] Erin? Get as far away from this place as you can! It isn't safe here!" Erin:"But I can't just leave you here like this! Look at yourself! You've been beaten to a bloody pulp!" Matt:"Forget about me! I'll survive! Now, you've get outta here!"

But, Erin refused to leave her dear friend's side. As she tried to move Matt, she noticed something peculiar. Erin:"[In a confused tone] Your blood is...orange! Why?" Matt started to struggle to his feet, but slumps back down in a few seconds. Matt:"You could say that I'm only half human. God gave the six of us special powers that we use to defend Earth with. Only, one of mine has completely shut down." Erin:"Which one isn't working?" Matt:"My Healing Factor. I've been suppressing my Healing Factor so that it won't attack the radiation from the Outworld Portal that brought my friends and I here. Because, whenever it attacks the radiation, it attacks my DNA structure! Thus, it attacks me as well! And, the strain on it when I was fighting the evil emperor of this realm was too much for the suppressed Healing Factor to take, so it just shut down."

Erin:"So, now what do we do?" Shao Kahn appears on a higher platform holding Matt's unconscious friends. Shao Kahn:"What indeed! [Laughs hysterically]" Kahn them mercilessly throws the limp bodies in different directions. Shane lands dangerously close to a cliff, while D.C. and Steve land in a lump on top of a pile of rubble. Aaron and Tom flew on top of a pile of boulders, in unconscious slumber.

That was the _last_ thing that Shao Kahn should've done. Matt:"[Low] Those guys didn't deserve that! I'm the one that was fighting with him! I'm the one that beat the living hell out of him on day one! They didn't do anything to him! I can't let him get away with this! [Audible] You won't get away with thiiiiiisss!" To Shao Kahn's amazement Matt suddenly stands up with a burst of strength, grunting with unstoppable fury! Kahn could see green lightning surrounding Matt's body; this was the radiation working itself out of Matt's system. Matt's Healing Factor begins to turn back on and Matt feels a few shocks of pain surging through his body. Matt's fury, however, makes him "immune" to this pain. Suddenly, a huge green mushroom cloud of smoke bursts from his body and Matt's grunt changes into a low tone, deep voiced scream. Finally, a super bright flash of orange light blinded Erin and Shao Kahn. When the light had stopped, Matt had disappeared with it!

Shao Kahn:"Where did he go!" Matt appeared a few feet behind Shao Kahn in his ultimate form. Matt's orange colored, dragonic Koopa Blood was still running freely but now Matt's Healing Factor was functioning fully. Matt's new form was a mix between five different heroes! The fusion of Bowser, Goku, Spawn, Wolverine, and Batman Beyond created this super charged hero! The radiation from the Outworld portal upgraded the Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Matt's DNA to Super Saiyan 4 Goku! Bowser's Healing Factor was combined with those of Spawn and Wolverine. This combination in addition to the radiation made Matt's Healing Factor 4x as potent! Due to this, Matt's wounds heal in less than one second!

Overall, Matt's appearance was rather demonic; Spawn was dominant in the fusion and it showed. Matt was covered from head to toe with back armor, with a little white mixed in. Green side pads were separated from the black areas of the armor by the white stripe. Matt also had green gloves that went halfway up his forearm and a long, green cape which extended down to his ankles. Last but not least, Matt's eyes were blood red! This new form was also much stronger than Bowseroku. The addition of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Spawn would have given him the strength of 950,000 men, but it was Batman Beyond's **Neuralmuscular Magnification** that finally gave Matt the strength of 1 million men! Lastly, Matt now had Spawn's voice, Super Saiyan 4 Goku's speed, and the strength of all of the heroes combined!

Shao Kahn still didn't know that Matt was behind him. Even though Matt's aura was now twice as bright as it was, it was completely silent, thanks to Spawn's **Cape Invisibility** technique. So, after Matt cracked his adamantium neck, he glared over at Shao Kahn. Matt:"The name's Brawn, and you're pissing me off!"


	9. Round 2

After he heard this, Shao Kahn turned around and was instantly slammed in the face by one of Matt's huge fists! Shao Kahn flies backwards quite a distance before he lands as he does, he sees the seven foot man standing there, scornfully staring at him. Shao Khan:"[Laughs mockingly] Well, I guess you've been holding out on me!" Matt:"I'm gonna take your head off!" At this, Kahn charges Matt and swings with full force. Matt dodges downward and counters with a left, right, left into Kahn's gut. This was followed by right hooked uppercut. Kahn starts to fly away, but Matt grabs him by the head and knees him in the face! Shao Kahn goes stiff as a board from the pain and Matt slams him in the gut with an iron fist! No sooner had Kahn bent forward from this punch, than Matt brought his fist upward, hitting Kahn in the face. Shao Kahn again begins to fly backwards, but Matt extends his cape and catches Shao Kahn in its grasp. At this, Matt continues to pumble Shao Kahn by hitting him five repetitions of right-left into Kahn's chest. Matt:"Get the hell out!" Finally with this yell, Matt ends his assault with an "all of his might right hook" to the face. The beaten Shao Kahn flies 500 meters to the left.

Matt flies after Shao Kahn at 200 mph. His cape automatically extends to its full length of 40 feet as he does. This is caused by Batman Beyond's **Batwings**. Though the cape isn't shaped like wings in any way shape or form, this component being in Matt's DNA also allows him to turn 3x as quickly during flight than he could normally. As Matt flies toward the evil emperor, Motoro wakes up and stands in Matt's path. Matt:"You better get the hell outta my way!" Motoro's refusal was obvious because he immediately tries to kick Matt in the face! Matt dodges and delivers a bone smashing blow to the horse-man's face that knocks him out cold again! At long last, Matt lands close to Shao Kahn who is struggling to his feet.

Matt:"Simply because I have more honor in my fingertip than you do in your entire body, I'm going to offer you the chance to surrender and leave Earth in peace. If you don't...then only one of us is going to walk away from here alive." Shao Kahn:"Then I believe that death is in your near future. Despite the fact that you're just as powerful as I am, you seem to for get that I'm immortal! You'll never outlast me in a battle to the death! [Laughs in his cocky manner]" Matt:"[Sternly] We'll see!"

Shao Kahn and Matt continue to trade blows. It was a never ending knockout fest; neither one seemed to be taking any damage at all! As soon as one hit the other in the face, they'd instantly retaliate in the same manner. Finally though, Matt hits Kahn in just the right spot to stun him for a few seconds. Matt takes the opportunity and uppercuts Shao Kahn 100 feet away. As Shao Kahn stands up, "How can you possibly be able to fight me when you were injured so badly before? Let's see you deal with this!" Suddenly, a humongous skeleton-like monster rises from the ground. Matt:"Well, you're certainly full of surprises, aren't you Kahn? Heh, I'll destroy your creature...[Sterns his tone] then I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my friends."

Shao Kahn laughed hard at this. Kahn:"That creature may be of the undead sort, but it had all of my power!" Matt:"[Inner] Now's a good time I think to try the new beam out! [Audible] Necro Blade Dragon!" A bright green, dragon shaped beam surged forward. The dragon was formed from Bowseroku's **Dragon's Fury**, SS4 Goku's **Kamehameha**, Spawn's **Hyper Necro Beam**, and Wolverine's **Adamantium Blade Beam**. The new beam was just as powerful as Dragon's Fury, possessing the power of 25 Atomic Bombs, but it was covered with hundreds of spikes, making it extremely painful on impact. On top of that, it was twice as tall and 1.5 times as wide as Dragon's Fury. Matt's Necro Blade Dragon hit the creature straight in the chest. The creature slams against a wall, but gets back up. Now sooner had it taken one step than it burst into green flames and disintegrated!

Shao Kahn:"WHAT?" Matt:"My Necro Blade Dragon attack can instantly destroy any undead creature with one blast!" Kahn:"Humph! Well, you've come prepared. But that won't be enough to save you from this!" After a brief moment, Matt saw Shao Kahn's body begin to expand and change dramatically. After a short pause, Shao Kahn had transformed himself into a 130 foot tall Hydra! Matt:"Ah damn! I was hoping he wouldn't be able to do that!" Not five seconds after Matt said this, Shao Kahn smashed Matt into the ground with his gigantic foot! Matt had been smashed ten feet below the ground. Matt:"[Inner] Great! Now not only his he too big to fight, he's faster and stronger too!"

Matt emerged from the ground shortly afterwards and fires two **Mini Necro Blade Dragons** at the towering beast. The beams were about as big as Matt's hand and possessed 3 atomic bombs worth of power each. The two dragons were pushing Shao Kahn back, but Shao Kahn begins to push past them after a bit. Matt brought his hands together and after saying magic phrase, the full Necro Blade Dragon plowed itself into Shao Kahn's stomach. Matt was floating at this point to minimize the angle at which the dragon was fired, to maximize the damage. Unfortunately, even this proved to be ineffective after a minute!

Shao Kahn grabbed Matt out of the air and slammed him repeatedly against the ground several times. Matt:"Spikes of Penance!" After Matt shouted this, 36 adamantium spikes extended from his body. Twelve on his torso, twelve more on his back, and six down each arm. With these spikes stabbing its hand, the "Hydra" screeched with pain, but doesn't let go of Matt and appears to be unharmed. The Spikes of Penance were an interesting mix between Bowseroku's **Super Koopa Klaw** and Wolverine's **Sharpness**. After he was stabbed, Shao Kahn throws Matt to the ground and begins to step on him again. Only this time, he does it a lot more than once. Shao Kahn stops when Matt is 50 feet under the ground.

Suddenly, two drill-like beams shoot from the ground followed by Matt. Matt had fired two Fortress Beams. These were a mix of Bowseroku's **Whirling Fortress 2x**, SS4 Goku's **Beam Mix**, and Wolverine's **Unstoppable Rage**. The beams moved 5x as fast as they used to because of Wolverine's rage attribute. Matt:"[Inner] The only way I'll be able to fight Shao Kahn now is if he's the same height as I am. Hmm...that gives me an idea!" Matt suddenly fires two Dragon Chains, a mix of SS4 Goku's **Dragon Fist**, Spawn's **Chains**, and Batman Beyond's **Batropes**. The Batropes gave the chains an added 50 feet of length, making them 150 feet long! The chain's wrapped around the beasts neck. After they did, Matt heaved as hard as he could and flipped the evil beast over his head and smashed it into the ground!

Matt rushed over to the downed monster and performed the Slash 'n' Slam to the creature's side and stomach. Basically, Matt used Wolverine's **Rising Break Slash** on Kahn's side then performed a _Devastating Piledriver_ on his stomach. The piledriver was a mix between Bowser's **Bowser Bomb**, Goku's **Flight**, and Spawn's **Back-Crusher Throw**. As painful as it was, the only thing that it seemed to do was get Kahn even madder than he was! Before Matt could react, Shao Kahn grabbed him and stuffed him in his mouth! Shao Khan began to chew, trying to crush Matt to death!

Matt:"BITE THIS!" From underneath Matt's armor, 4 Adamantium Sword Spikes and 3 Adamantium Claws extended (out of each hand). Two Spikes from the top of Matt's wrists and two on the bottom. Spawn contributed the Sword Spikes, which were 1.5 feet long and Wolverine contributed the Claws, which were one foot long and came from underneath of his knuckles. Matt quickly figured out that Wolverine's adamantium skeleton was infused into his body, giving him the ability to not only extend the claws, but be even less vulnerable than before! Matt stabbed through the roof of the "Hydra"'s mouth and into its brain! With a tremendous screech of pain, the beast suddenly exploded! Matt is sent flying from the explosion, but with no injuries.

Shao Kahn had morphed back into his normal state. Kahn:"NO! You defeated my animality!" As Kahn growled with anger, a large axe suddenly appears in his hand! Shao Kahn rushes over to Matt as he's getting up and chops him square in the back! Matt screamed with immense agony! Shao Kahn:"[Laughs evilly] I love doing that!" He continued to hack again and again at Matt until his orange blood ran at a steady pace. Finally, Matt's Healing Factor kicks in and the horrible wounds heal in less than 5 seconds.

Shao Kahn:"So, that's how you were able to recover from our last battle so quickly!" Kahn becomes angry and slashes at Matt again. Matt dodges the attack, but Kahn attacks again before Matt finishes leaping backwards. However, Matt extended his Adamantium Blades (Sword Spikes/Claws) and blocks the incoming attack. Shao Kahn persists in his assault, but Matt just keeps blocking them with his Adamantium Blades. After a while, Kahn does an overhead slash. Matt blocks with his Adamantium Blades. Then, before Shao Kahn could react, Matt moved his right arm and stabbed him through the chest! Kahn gags with shock and Matt kicks him in the stomach, forcing him off of the blades! Matt soon realizes that Shao Kahn isn't even bleeding a little bit, so he stealths his Blades.

Matt:"[Inner] Jezz! Even after _that_ attack, he's still unscathed!" Suddenly, Shao Kahn fires a green fireball at Matt. The blast catches Matt off guard, but Matt is completely unharmed. Matt:"[Inner] Nice to know that my **Safety Ring** still works! [Audible] Nothing you attack me with that's charged with fire, ice, or lightning magic can harm me in any way shape or form because of my Safety Ring. (Sarcastic) But, you're welcome to try again if you want." Kahn becomes angered at Matt's mocking, so he fires two more fireballs. A blue one charged with ice and a sky blue one charged with lightning. Both fireballs hit Matt full blast, but don't even leave a scratch.

Kahn:"[Inner] I don't know what's protecting that foolish mortal, but I don't think it'll be able to stand up to this!" With this, Shao Kahn fires a purple fireball. Matt uses Goku's ability to deflect projectiles to knock the ball away and proceeds to charge Shao Kahn. Kahn blocks Matt's incoming fist and hits him directly with a purple ball. Matt:"Gah!" Khan then punches Matt, who lands about 100 feet away.

Matt:"[Inner] Huh! I'm completely unharmed. My Safety Ring doesn't block Dark Magic. Hmm..." Matt concentrates and makes the ring visible to only him. His Safety Ring was permanently fused with his Nintendo-form, so it was with him even if he wasn't wearing his Class Ring. As he looked down, he saw his ring and a small streak of gold in his aura. God suddenly contacts Matt mentally. God:"You don't think I was just going to sit by and watch you get fried in the Radiation did you? I knew you would survive and to reward your bravery towards your friends, I've given you a gift. I've endowed you with the Holy Aura! Your new aura of holy, golden light makes you immune to Dark Magic, and you Safety Ring does the rest! Now, defeat Shao Kahn and restore peace to Earth and Other World!" With these words of inspiration, Matt concentrates and makes both the Safety Ring and his new Holy Aura a permanent part of Brawn. The ring is invisible and intangible and the aura was a representation of the power God gave to Matt.

Kahn watches in horror as Matt stands up and his aura or orange light suddenly changes to a bright golden color, the transfer complete. Matt:"It seems that this Holy Aura my God has given me makes me immune to your dark magic as well! So unless you've got other elements of magic, you're out of luck!" Shao Kahn becomes enraged and relentlessly fires his Dark Magic balls as Matt walks towards him, impervious to damage. Matt:"[Mockingly] What's the matter, Kahn? Realizing that just because your immortal doesn't mean you'll beat me in a fight?" Not too long after Matt said this, Shinnock, Shao Kahn and Rayden's father, appeared in a puff of smoke. Shinnock had been fighting with Rayden. Shinnock was unfortunately victorious and trapped his son in an energy barrier.

Shinnock:"Kahn, must I do _everything_ for you!" Shinnock possessed far greater strength than either of Rayden or Kahn in their normal states (Day 1). Shinnock was unaware of Matt's immunities, so he to fires all of the elements that Shao Kahn tried against him. Matt stands there, taking the beating, his magical armaments protecting him from all harm. Soon, the other Kombat Titans come and place their hands on Shinnock's shoulders. Shinnock stops firing because he knew that the other two titans could easily destroy him. D.C.:"Man, how weird can this crap get?" D.C. and the other Masters woke up and had been watching the battle ever since Shao Kahn changed into a Hydra. The Kombat Titans glared at Shao Kahn. Kombat Titan 1:"Shao Kahn! For abuses of power, you shall lose your immortality!" Suddenly, bright green wave surrounds Shao Kahn; wounds open up on his body and begin to bleed. Kombat Titan 2:"As for you, hero, the fate of your dimension shall be decided by our methods..." KT1:"In Mortal Kombat!"

Matt:"You've got two choices Kahn. You can either play by the rules and simply win or lose, or you can defy them and be killed by the titans!" Shao Kahn doesn't even listen to Matt. He simply wipes some blood off of his lip and then tries to dive bomb Matt. Matt bends backwards and uses his legs to catch Kahn and throw him through the air! Unknown to Matt, that is exactly what Kahn wanted him to do. While the green wave was taking his immortality, he absorbed some of its energy, giving him the ability to fire Acid Magic! Shao Kahn flips in mid air at starts to fire acid balls. The green of these balls is bright green. Matt quickly figured out that these balls were not Fire Magic so he begins to deflect them. As he does, he begins to fly at Shao Kahn. Again, Matt slipped into Shao Kahn's hands. Shao Kahn gathered a tremendous amount of energy together and threw a ball of Acid Magic at Matt that was 100 feet in diameter!

The ball of acid was headed straight for the spectators! Matt knew that his first job was to protect him, so he hurls himself into the path of the ball. Matt thrusts his hands against the ball and begins to use all of his strength to push the ball back. The acid was eating through Matt's armor, which was his skin! The indestructible adamantium bones of his skeleton began to release steam from the acid, but Matt still persisted to push. Unfortunately, it was too much energy to deflect at once. Just before the gigantic acid ball hit the ground, Matt shouted, "You'll never be rid of me, Kahn!" When the ball struck the ground 200 feet in front of the spectators, the ball exploded, leaving a crater filled to the rim with acid! A minute passed, and there was no sign of Matt at all!


	10. Annihalation Averted

The Kombat Titans had no other option but to declare Shao Kahn the winner of the battle. Now, Kahn could do whatever he wanted! In a stupid fit of rage, Erin rushed over to Shao Kahn and slapped him across the face. Kahn, angered, immediately back handed her across the face! Shao Kahn:"You dare strike the emperor of all three dimensions! You will die for that!" Shao Kahn walked over to Erin and was about to smack her again, when suddenly he felt a rumbling from underneath his feet.

A second later, Matt burst out of the ground! The right half of Matt's torso and his entire head had been eaten away by the acid; all that was left of those areas were the indestructible adamantium bone! Matt used his bony arm to grab Shao Kahn by the throat and lift him into the air. Soon, Matt's wound healed up completely. Matt:"[Enraged] You filthy piece of vermin! You even think about touching her again, you're a dead man for sure!" Matt then proceeded to throw Shao Kahn with all of his might into a wall. Doing so, created a twenty foot indent into the wall. Shao Kahn:"Why can't you just be a good boy and die?" Matt:"How about a rematch? As you can see, I'm not dead by a long shot. Winner take all!" The Kombat Titans acknowledged Matt's request. KT2:"FIGHT!"

Shao Kahn fired several of his acid balls at Matt. Unfortunately for Kahn, all Matt had to do was fly towards him and deflect the balls! When Matt reached the evil emperor, he hit him in the stomach as hard as he could. This was followed by a nasty kick that once again sent Kahn into the wall! Kahn emerged with a flying tackle that caught Matt by surprise. Shao Kahn tried to hit Matt in the face, but Matt caught his fist and delivered a bone crushing punch of his own. Shao Kahn landed near the wall that had so many of his imprints on it. Matt stood up and charged over to Kahn. Kahn had just stood up when Matt slammed Kahn into the side of the wall and clubbed him in the face with a right hook! Kahn absorbed the hit, and with an evil glare, kneed Matt in the stomach and finished with an uppercut.

Matt landed some feet away. Matt quickly recovered his footing and fired a Mini Necro Dragon at the emperor! It hit Shao Kahn and injured him very badly. The attack made Shao Kahn very weak; had he still been immortal, the attack would've only phased him, but now that he was mortal, it nearly killed him! Kahn could only watch as Matt wrapped Dragon Chains around him and yanked him forward. A devastatingly powerful uppercut connected with Shao Kahn's chin and sent him flying up to his throne! Shao Kahn didn't move.

Despite his being mortal now, Shao Kahn was still very resilient. And, by the rules of Mortal Kombat, he had ten seconds to get back to his feet. Holding to his honor, Matt was going to give Shao Kahn just that time to stand back up. Kahn did stand back up and fired a few of his acid balls at Matt. But Matt simply dodges them and flew over to Shao Kahn. Matt quickly realized that Shao Kahn was no longer in the condition to fight. Matt:"[Very sternly] Kahn, this is your last chance. If you surrender, you won't be killed." Kahn faked his surrender. As soon as Matt turned his back, naively thinking that Kahn had finally conceded, Shao Kahn made his axe appear. He hack horizontally and tried to cut Matt's head off!

Matt:"Huh!" Shao Kahn was about to slash again, but Matt extended his Adamantium Blades and cut Kahn's axe in half! Matt:"You had your chance, Kahn!" Immediately after Matt's neck healed up, he punched Shao Kahn in his face in a downward motion. Kahn bounced off the ground and landed at the middle of the staircase that lead to his throne! Shao Kahn:"Noooooooooooo!" Suddenly, Shinnock was placed in an energy puzzle! The pieces dispersed and carried him off to an eternal prison! As for Shao Kahn, his back ripped apart and a gigantic version of the living dragon tattoos emerged from it! The dragon flapped its wings twice, then disappeared to the eternal prison with Shinnock. The Annihilation of Other World and Earth had been prevented by the Fighters and the Masters! The worlds instantly separated back to three dimensions.

Everyone was transported back to Other World China. Liu Kang:"Alright, we did it!" Everyone cheered loudly. Rayden was able to break free of the barrier shortly after Shinnock's demise. Syndel's spirit was able to go on in piece and the true Syndel was reincarnated right in front of Katana's eyes! The mother and daughter embraced. The Kombat Titans went over to Rayden. KT2:"It is only right that Shinnock's son replace him by our side." KT1:"You've become one of us." Rayden went over to the Fighters. Rayden:"Shao Kahn has been defeated thanks to all of you and your friend's efforts. Our world is in peace. Now go, watch over one another. You're a family now. I'll always be watching." With this, Rayden and the other Kombat Titans disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Matt and the other Masters changed back to normal. Jax:"So, I guess this is goodbye." Aaron:"Nah. You'll be seeing us again at some point." D.C.:"Count on it!" With these last words of kindness between the two groups of heroes, they parted. A Warp Box came to pick up the Masters and take them back to their respective homes. Matt put his arms around his friends' shoulders as they walked toward the Warp Box. Matt:"Come on. I think even _I've_ had enough of Other World for one day." Piece and harmony had been restored to all of Outworld, Other World, and Earth thanks to the Masters and Fighters. Now the only thing left to do was tell all worthy of hearing it, the story of the quest in Outworld.

Mission Accomplished!


End file.
